The Bordeianu Clan
|colors= |locations=Blueberry Palomino Creek Montgomery |businesses= Grand Theft Auto Extortion Burglary Armed Robbery Drug Distribution & Production Assault Arson Blackmail False pretenses Fraud Sexual assault Perjury Procuring (prostitution) |fronts= Happy Glass BGS Security BEL Transports |hidec= |founding= June 2012 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation= Rostovskaya Bratva Unity Gardens X3 Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi }} The Bordeianu Clan is a notorious Romanian mob founded by two brothers - Ioan and Nicolae Bordeianu. The Clan is operating mainly outside of Los Santos, in the small town of Blueberry. Family roots The story of the Bordeianu clan could be better understood if we take a look at the very roots of their family, which descend back in the history of the Romanian crime families Balint, better known as Camataru(Loanshark), Corduneanu, the best known north romanian crime family and the reputed Clan of the Sportsmen from the Bucharest neighborhood Berceni. The Camataru family has a long history as one of the most reputed and feared 'family association'. Originally founded by Stefan 'Fane Camataru' Balint, who started his own crime ring with extortion, robberies, manslaughter, money laundering and smuggling, even in the Nicolae Ceausescu's communist era, the business was taken on by his two grandchildren, Ion Balint and Vasile Balint, better known as Nutu Camataru and Sile Camataru. The two brought not just the crime level, but also its proffesionalism to an unprecedented level, ending up leading the best known crime family. At that time, their second degree nephews, the Bordeianu brothers, Nicolae and Ioan - better known as 'Nutu', as his uncle - were just at the beginning of their adventurous, crime-dotted life. The Corduneanu Clan is the best known north romanian (Moldova region) family, headquartered in the cities of Iasi and Botosani. Through the connections with the Sportsmen Clan, whom they are closely related to, they were in good terms also with the Camataru family. The Sportsmen Clan is the most powerful, physically speaking, organisation in the entire Romania, acting mainly in the Bucharest neighborhoods of Berceni and Aparatorii Patriei. It consists almost entirely of professional fighters, former great names in boxing and martial arts. Many supporters of the Bucharest football team Steaua F.C. also joined the clan. They form a strong and united family, whose main known activities are extortion - frequently done with the help of unbelievable cruel torture -, usury, murder, recovery of real and fictitious debts and blackmail. They seem to be the most successful organisation, its leaders getting richer day after day, as well as the ordinary members. Early life and activity The two brothers grew together, raised by their father Stefan, on the crowded streets of the Romanian capital city - Bucharest. As the nephews of the feared Camataru, they have always been treated with the most respectful attitude, benefiting of the best life someone could have in the city. Nobody was surprised seeing the 15 year old Nicolae - who people used to call 'Gipsanu' because of his seemingly gipsy origins - speeding in a Ferrari through the blocks of the neighbourhood, or his even younger brother, when pulled out by the police in his Toyota Celica, escaping with a simple - but huge - bribe. The two brothers were known for their proverbial, indestructible unity, which even pushed the little 14 year old Ioan, when seeing his brother involved in a fight, to rush coming help his brother. The fight didn't last long, but that was the beginning for a very successful boxing career for Ioan, who eventually became the national boxing champion at welterweight. Nicolae and Ioan got quickly accustomed to the underworld life, and they soon joined the Sportsmen, becoming two of the most respected members. Their favourite activities, which they used to do together, was extortion and truck robbery. The last one was, in the end, the reason of their departure to the U.S., because when a police helicopter brought the truth to the light, filming one of their actions with the help of infrared technology, nothing could have been done in order to avoid jail then fleeing, especially when they were also alleged - and, it should be said, with good reason - of murdering two police officers in a nightclub owned by the Camataru. So, the two brothers took the first flight to the U.S., taking advantage of the bail their uncle managed to obtain, hoping to leave all traces behind them. San Andreas As soon as Nicolae and Ioan landed in Los Santos, they started seeking other romanians, hoping they would manage organising another crime family with the time. It was that time when they bought the Happy Glass bar in Blueberry, which they heard originally belonged to the Balcescu family. As they were trying to find the remaining members, one day Stefan Pavelescu, the Balcescu general, came by the bar. He was instantly adopted by the two brother as the general of their future clan, and they managed to get more members through him. With the time, more and more members joined, and the new formed clan began its criminal activity, beginning with robbing trucks, then extortion, gun and drug selling and of course, Nutu's favourite activity, car theft. His passion for cars was the one to led him to prison, where he stood for three years. Getting richer and richer, the Bordeianu managed to take ownership of a great part of the Blueberry area, and also started some legal businesses, of course intending to use them for money laundering as well as obtaining good legal money. Among them are the Happy Glass bar, the BGS (Bart Guard Services) security company, handled by Ioan and the Bordeianu Expeditions and Logistics (BEL) trucking company, all headquartered in Blueberry.